


You've Already Captured Me

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a teacher and has a great many impure thoughts about the handsome man who picks up his favorite student from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Already Captured Me

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea months ago but then completely forgot about it until like last week. I do that a lot, tbh.
> 
> title from 'The Sun And The Moon' by Mae

If ever asked, Louis could say with 100% certainty that he loved his job. Sure, there were good days and there were bad days, but nothing made him happier than to see the faces of his young students during the week. He was a natural – and entirely not due to the fact that he shared the 4 to 5 year old mentality of his students no matter what his sisters said – and the kids loved him.

But if he was being truthful – _really_ truthful – there was one thing that he looked forward to most of all.

It all started halfway through the third week of school when he was watching the kids leave his classroom in a hurry to get to their parents waiting outside. Normally, Louis would leave them in the capable hands of whatever fellow teacher was on bus duty that day, but someone caught his eye that day.

He watched as Oliver – one of his favorite students, not that he'd _ever_ admit it aloud – ran into the arms of someone Louis had never seen before. The man scooped Oliver up into a hug and twirled him around, the both of them laughing as Louis watched with his jaw slightly dropped.

Louis knew he was staring, but there was no possible way that God would make a man that gorgeous and expect him _not_ to stare. He swallowed harshly as his eyes roamed down from the man's torso, quickly snapping back up to his face before Louis got too carried away.

He'd only ever seen Oliver be picked up by his mother before, so Louis automatically assumed that the man had to be his father. The realization made his heart sink slightly as he gazed, sighing softly as the man's eyes crinkled in the most adorable way as he let out another laugh at whatever story Oliver was telling him.

Louis forced himself to turn away when his mind drifted to what the man's stubble would feel like against Louis' cheek, immediately sitting down in the chair behind his desk as he tried to calm himself down.

The last thing he needed to do was have a full-blown crush on one of his student's parents. Louis told himself that it was perfectly all right to admire a fit bloke, parent or no. He repeated this over and over to himself until he finally believed it enough to let himself look up and out the window again.

They'd long since gone, and Louis breathed a sigh of relief. He ignored the small pang in his heart as he rose from his seat and tidied up his classroom, pushing all thoughts of the man out of his mind as quickly as he could.

*

Louis didn't see him again for another week, but the second he came into Louis' view he felt as if he was going to faint. Louis hadn't thought it possible, but he looked even better than he had the week before.

Once again, he welcomed Oliver with open arms and Louis actually had to brace himself against the window to make sure his legs didn't give out from under him.

"Bloody ridiculous," he told himself as he tore his eyes away from the window.

His resolve didn't last all that long, and soon he turned back in just enough time to see him walk away with Oliver still in his arms. And if Louis' eyes drifted down to his bum well, nobody could really blame him.

This time around, Louis wasn't going to make himself forget about this mysterious and handsome man. Not that he really forgot in the first place, he just forced himself to think about anything else until he'd gotten home and promptly spent the night whining on the phone to his best mate.

Louis didn't waste another minute before pulling out his phone and calling him again, hardly waiting for so much as a hello before he began whining again.

"It should not be legal for someone to be that attractive!"

"Not again, Lou."

"Yes, _again_ , Haz." Louis huffed. "It's not fair."

"You say that about everything."

"Nothing is fair," Louis replied as he sat down in his chair and folded his arm across his chest. "The world hates me, Harry."

"You're so overdramatic." Harry sighed. "Remind me again why you didn't go into drama?"

"Please. I was rubbish."

"If you're fishing for compliments, you're barking up the wrong tree." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Focus. I'm having a crisis, here!"

"No, you're not, you've got a crush. You're 14 again, Lou. Congratulations."

"Remind me again why I've got a twat for a best mate?"

"Dunno. You're the one who talked to me first, remember?"

"Lies." Louis sighed. "Absolute bollocks."

Harry laughed. "Why don't you just talk to him?"

"About what?" Louis demanded. "I can't just go up to the man and say 'you're fit, let's fuck.' He's a bloody parent, for chrissakes."

"Good lord, Lou, I didn't say to chat him up. I said talk to him!"

"I don't see the distinction." Harry huffed loudly into the phone.

"You're a right bastard."

"Takes one to know one."

"You've been hanging out with kids too long. They're warping your mind, mate."

"Sod off."

"You're the one who called me," Harry said with a laugh before he hung up.

Louis pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it before muttering "wanker" with a huff. He laid his head down on his desk and closed his eyes, a small smile creeping across his face as his mind flashed images of the man across his eyelids.

He hummed softly, wondering if he'd ever actually get a chance to talk to this man or just spend the rest of the year pining after him in secret.

*

Louis got his answer the following week when it was his turn for bus duty. That day had been particularly rough for a few of the kids in his class, including Oliver, because there had been a small fight earlier that morning over whose turn it was to play with the small guitar and keyboard.

Louis had done his best to make everyone happy, but Oliver had been moping around for most of the afternoon so Louis had been making an extra effort to get him to smile again.

The two of them were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, where Louis could keep an eye on the kids milling about and Oliver could be in plain view for one of his parents to pick him up, and Louis was trying to get Oliver to talk about his favorite toys at home.

"C'mon, Ols, which is your favorite?" he asked, gently nudging Oliver with his elbow.

"Dunno," Oliver mumbled. "M'tiger."

"Tiger? What's your tiger's name?"

"George." Louis stifled a small laugh as he smiled down at Oliver.

"George the tiger?" Oliver nodded. "That's a fantastic name."

"It is?" Oliver asked, looking up at Louis with wide eyes, a small smile starting to peek out behind his pout.

"Absolutely. Now tell me, is George ferocious?"

"Fer-what?" Oliver looked confused and Louis chuckled.

"Is he a scary tiger?"

"No, he's a good tiger!"

"Of course he's a good tiger! Does he growl?"

"Sometimes," Oliver answered with another small smile. Louis crouched down in front of him and smiled.

"How does he growl? Like this?" Louis bared his teeth and growled softly and Oliver snickered.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?" Louis grinned. "Show me!"

"Grr!!" Oliver growled back at Louis, baring his teeth just like Louis had.

"Ooh, that's scary!" Louis said as he placed his hand over his heart. "You'd make a great tiger, Ol."

"M'not a tiger!"

"You sure?" Louis gave Oliver a skeptical look, and Oliver nodded furiously. "Alright, if you say so."

Oliver smiled widely. "I do say so!"

Louis chuckled again as he stood up, turning around just in time to see _him_ standing behind him. Louis stood frozen as Oliver peeked out from behind his legs and squealed loudly.

"Leemo!!" he cried as he ran around Louis and into the arms of the man Louis had been dreaming about for weeks now.

"Leemo?" he said softly, unable to stop himself before the word left his mouth.

"Yeah," he chuckled in return as he picked up Oliver. "Never could get the hang of Liam, could you?" He nuzzled his face against Oliver's face, making him squeal again and giggle.

"Why would he call you Liam instead of Dad?" Louis asked before he'd realized he'd even opened his mouth. His eyes widened as he stared at Liam, who let out a soft chuckle.

Oliver, on the other hand, stared at Louis like he'd grown an extra head. "Leemo isn't my dad."

"That's right," Liam said, tearing his eyes away from Louis to look at Oliver. "Who am I?"

"Uncle Leemo!" Oliver cheered, throwing his tiny arms around Liam's neck. "And that's Tommo," he added as he pointed at Louis.

"Tommo?" Liam repeated in an amused tone.

"Short for Tomlinson," Louis explained quickly. "Louis Tomlinson."

"Liam Payne," Liam replied, shifting Oliver in his arms so he could hold out his hand to Louis.

"Nice to meet you." Louis shook Liam's hand, trying his best not to marvel at how his hand felt against his own. The last thing he needed was to start thinking obscene thoughts while Oliver was in Liam's arms, for chrissakes.

"Likewise," Liam said with a smile. "Well, we've got to be going, haven't we?"

Oliver nodded, waving at Louis wildly as he said, "bye, Tommo!"

"See you tomorrow, Ols." He smiled, allowing himself one last look at Liam before turning away from him.

"See you 'round, Tommo." Louis froze at the sound of Liam's voice, willing himself not to turn back around with every fiber of his being.

Needless to say, the second Louis was alone again he was frantically texting Harry.

_The god has a name. Liam. Fucking kill me now._

_Also, he's the uncle. Not the dad._

_GET IT! ;) ;)_

_I hate you._

*

Of all the things Louis had imagined to occur between him and Liam since the first time he'd seen him through the window, what happened the following day was most certainly not one of them.

Oliver came wandering up to his desk first thing in the morning, his hands tucked behind his back in such a way that made Louis raise an eyebrow in mild mistrust of the small five-year-old standing before him.

"Good morning, Ols."

"Morning Tommo," he replied with a bright smile. Louis stood up from his chair and walked around his desk, crouching down in front of Oliver with a skeptical look still on his face.

"What've you got behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Louis chuckled softly. "Doesn't look like nothing."

"You can't see it! It's behind my back!"

"Ha! So it is something!"

Oliver frowned. "I wasn't s'posed to tell yet."

"Tell what?" Oliver sighed dramatically as he revealed his hands, showing Louis a small note tucked in his left palm.

"Is that for me?" Louis asked. Oliver nodded. "Who's it from?"

"Secret," Oliver whispered as he pushed the note into Louis' hand and quickly ran off to find his seat. Louis rose to his feet and stared down at the note, folded several times, in his hand.

Avoiding temptation, he stuffed it into his pocket and went about starting the day's lesson. There it stayed, burning a hole in his trousers as the day dragged at a snail's pace.

Only after the kids went down for their midday nap did Louis have a moment to himself to carefully unfold the note. He'd be flat out lying if he said he didn't know who it was from the second Oliver had given it to him, but his heart still skipped a beat when he read it for the first time.

_Free tonight? Check yes or no –Liam_

Below it was a phone number, and Louis had to bite his lip to keep a laugh from escaping. He glanced over at the cots laid out on the floor to make sure no one was stirring yet before he quickly pulled out his phone.

_What's the point in checking a box if you include your phone number?_

_Had to have a back-up in case the note got lost :)_

Louis stifled another laugh as he read Liam's quick reply.

_So does this mean you're checking yes?_

Louis took a deep breath, grinning madly as he typed out his response.

_No was never an option ;)_

*

Louis wasn't nervous; Louis didn't _get_ nervous. The fact that he'd frozen up around Liam the first time they met was purely because he was caught off-guard by his sudden appearance and absolutely _not_ because he was nervous.

At least, that's what Louis kept telling himself. He may have been just trying to take his mind off of the fact that Liam hadn't texted back after Louis asked what he was planning for that night. Maybe he was nervous, just a little bit.

He managed to push his nerves to the back of his mind for the rest of the day in order to focus on his students, even though all they really needed was someone to make sure they didn't stick things up their noses.

Louis fully intended to keep his record of eighty-three days without a single nose-related incident intact, thank you very much.

But at the end of the day, when the kids were all gathering their coats and lunchboxes and chattering excitedly about the weekend, Louis stole a glance at his phone and still had no further texts from Liam.

He frowned slightly, quickly covering it with a smile as he waved goodbye to the kids as they walked out his door – Oliver included. He wasn't about to hold Oliver back and grill him for details about his uncle, no matter how much he wanted to.

Louis wasn't entirely sure, but he worried that it might borderline kidnapping if he prevented Oliver from leaving the classroom. Either way, it was desperate and if there were two things that Louis adamantly refused to be, they were nervous and desperate.

And yet, the second the last of his students exited through the door, Louis found himself plastered against the window to watch for any sign of Liam. He almost lost sight of Oliver in the crowd, frantically scanning the multitudes of children for the familiar mop of unruly hair atop his head.

Louis' heart dropped significantly when he recognized Oliver's mother walking towards him with her arms outstretched. He sighed heavily and turned away from the window, dropping his eyes to the floor as he shuffled back to his desk.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Louis gave a start as he looked up to see Liam standing in the doorway with a smug grin. He crossed his arms and huffed indignantly as he fought a smile of his own.

"Maybe I would've been had I known you were coming."

"Where's the fun in that?" Liam stepped forward, sauntering towards Louis' desk with his smug grin firmly planted across his lips.

"So that's how it is?" Louis asked, quirking an eyebrow as Liam stood in front of him, planting his hands on the desk between them.

"You don't seem all that cross about it."

"S'hard to be cross when you keep looking at me like that." Liam's grin grew wider and Louis fought very hard not to melt into a puddle at the sight of Liam's eyes crinkling with joy.

"Shall we, then?" he asked, standing up straight and extending his hand to Louis.

"Shall we what?" Louis asked, giving Liam a wary look. "If you're asking me to dance you've got another thing coming."

"Lucky for you, I'm a shit dancer. C'mon." Liam gestured for Louis to follow as he started walking back towards the door, ignoring Louis' quiet protest that he wasn't quite ready to leave.

Which, all in all, wasn't exactly a lie. He usually stayed behind for a bit on Fridays to do a bit of extra clean-up, but on this particular day he found that he didn't care one bit. Instead, he grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and followed Liam to the door, quickly switching off the lights and pulling the door closed behind them.

Despite Louis poking and prodding, Liam didn't say a word about where they were going. He requested that Louis tell him about himself, to which Louis huffed and replied that Liam was avoiding his questions.

In the end, Liam won the staring contest and Louis reluctantly launched into a strangely detailed account of his life. Liam intently listened to every word as he led Louis to his car, urging Louis to continue every time he paused and got a curious look in his eyes.

As it turned out, Louis really didn't have to wait all that long to find out where they were going. They drove for about fifteen minutes before Liam pulled into the parking lot of a small bistro, a place that Louis had seen before but never actually been inside of.

"After you," Liam said as he held the front door open for Louis.

"What a gentleman you are!" Louis said with a smirk. "Trying to butter me up already, are you?"

"Depends." Liam grinned. "Is it working?"

"We'll see, _Leemo_."

*

As the meal progressed, Louis realized that not only was Liam far too gorgeous to be real, but he was unbelievably charming as well. At one point, Louis excused himself from the table for the sole purpose of ducking into the loo to send a quick text to Harry.

_He. Is. Perfect._

_Who?_

_Oh. Is this a bad thing?_

_Yes. No. Ugh I don't know!_

_Want some advice?_

_…maybe._

_GET IT!!_

_I really hate you._

_Love you too, Lou._

After they'd finished dinner, Louis was rather disappointed when Liam drove them back to the school. The lot was empty, seeing as how Louis either rode his bicycle or used public transit because he didn't own a car, but Liam hadn't asked where he lived so Louis kept his mouth shut.

"This was fun," Liam said with a smile, and Louis turned back to smile in return.

"Yeah," he replied softly. He tried not to let his smile dip into a frown as his eyes dropped from Liam's to stare at the console between them. He really, _really_ didn't want to leave just yet.

He heard Liam shift in his seat before he realized that Liam was leaning towards him, feeling the light brush of Liam's lips on his own but losing the touch before he even had a real chance to enjoy it.

"Don't look so sad, Lou," Liam remarked with a light laugh, letting his thumb graze over Louis' cheekbone before cupping the side of his face.

"I'm not—" Louis was cut off by Liam kissing him again, this time letting Louis actually enjoy it.

Louis whined softly against Liam's lips, fisting his hands in Liam's shirt in an effort to get closer as he slowly licked his way into Liam's mouth. He let out a soft groan in response, the hand on Louis' face sliding back into his hair and gripping tightly.

By the time they pulled away from each other, both of them were breathing heavily and staring hungrily into each other's eyes.

"Would—" Louis cleared his throat, having gone rather raspy from lack of proper use, "would it be terribly forward if I invited you back to mine?"

"Probably," Liam admitted with a chuckle. Louis' face fell ever so slightly before he added, "but I'm definitely open to the idea."

"In that case…" Louis pressed their mouths together again, letting his hand slip down Liam's chest – maybe, _just maybe_ , silently praising the feel of Liam's obvious six-pack through his shirt – and graze across his thigh.

Liam jumped slightly and let out a moan as he spread his legs just enough to let Louis' hand press against his groin. Louis grinned against Liam's lips as he pushed the heel of his hand against him, swallowing another moan before pulling his hand back.

"S'pose we'd better go, then."

Liam grunted and nodded his head furiously, looking torn between wanting to throttle Louis or have his way with him. Louis smirked and ducked forward to kiss Liam's cheek.

"Can't be caught doing naughty things in the parking lot of my school, can we?"

*

The drive to Louis' flat wasn't very long, but it certainly seemed like it to Liam given the way Louis absolutely refused to let go of his thigh. His grip tightened when they would come to a stop at a light, and occasionally he would let his fingers brush across Liam's zipper. Liam kept his hands firmly attached to the steering wheel, but couldn't help the escape of several soft groans every time Louis' hand moved.

When they finally came to a stop in front of Louis' building, Liam immediately shut the engine off and pulled Louis to him, tangling one hand in his hair as he pushed the other between Louis' legs to get back at him for the earlier torture. Louis moaned into Liam's mouth as he wrapped his arms around Liam in an attempt to get closer despite the console between them.

Liam broke away to start sucking a mark onto Louis' neck, his hand almost reaching to start unbuttoning Louis' trousers when he heard Louis gasp softly.

"We should—" Louis groaned, "—go inside."

Liam let out a whine against Louis' neck, sinking his teeth into the tender skin and smirking when Louis' whole body jerked and a low moan escaped his lips. When he pulled away, a dark mark was blooming nicely on Louis' neck and Louis' chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Right, inside," Liam replied cheekily as he grabbed the keys from the ignition and opened his door. Louis followed after a minute, needing a few extra seconds to adjust himself before getting out of the car and walking to his door on shaky legs.

As Louis stepped up to unlock the door, Liam pressed against Louis' back and wrapped his arms around him. He hummed softly in Louis' ear as he pressed feather-light kisses along his neck, distracting Louis so much that he nearly dropped his keys.

"I can't unlock the door with you doing that," he whined.

"Can't help myself," Liam replied as he stepped back, leaving his hands on Louis' hips while he waited for the door to open. Louis finally unlocked it and pushed it open, immediately turning around in Liam's arms and pulling him into a kiss as they stumbled across the threshold.

Louis pressed Liam back against the door, still having enough of his mind to lock it before his hands were otherwise occupied with trying to get Liam's shirt off. Liam slipped his hands down to cup Louis' arse and pull him closer, grinning into the kiss when Louis ended up wrapping his legs around Liam's torso.

Absolutely not knowing where he was going but not wanting to break the kiss to ask, Liam carried Louis through the flat until he reached a door he hoped to be the one to Louis' room. Luckily for the both of them, Liam picked the right door.

They collapsed onto Louis' bed, kicking their shoes off as each one eagerly tore at the clothes of the other while still keeping their lips attached. Louis was the first to get Liam's shirt completely open and pushed halfway down his arms before Liam pulled back. Louis stared up at him, terrified for a moment that Liam had suddenly changed his mind.

Liam stayed silent, a grin on his lips as he tugged his shirt off the rest of the way before starting to unbutton his own trousers. He gave Louis a look when he was still frozen beneath him, and then chuckled.

"Gonna keep staring or are you going to get your own kit off?" he teased.

Louis breathed out a laugh before pulling his own shirt over his head and quickly going to work on taking off his trousers. Liam chuckled again as he helped Louis pull them off before crawling on top of him and pressing their bodies together so only the thin fabric of their pants separated them.

Liam slowly started grinding his hips into Louis', both of them moaning into each other's mouths as Louis dug his fingers into Liam's back. He didn't know what he wanted besides all of Liam, and the way Liam's tongue was discovering every inch of his mouth certainly didn't make his thoughts any clearer.

"Liam," he groaned through their kiss, breathing sharply as Liam pulled his head back.

"What?" he answered breathlessly as his eyes raked over every part of Louis' face. He almost shivered under Liam's gaze, feeling absolutely wrecked already and he was sure there was no hiding it whatsoever.

Still unsure of what exactly he wanted, Louis slipped his hand between them and pressed it against Liam's still-clothed erection. Liam's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he groaned and Louis took the chance to start giving Liam a love bite to eclipse his own.

Louis pulled Liam's pants down and wrapped his hand firmly around his cock, causing Liam to grunt and thrust his hips forward into Louis' fist. Liam grabbed Louis' hip and pressed him down against the bed, smirking when Louis pulled away from his neck with a soft gasp.

"Like that, do you?" Liam mumbled against Louis' ear. Louis whined high in his throat as Liam slowly dragged his fingers across the elastic of Louis' pants, still putting enough pressure on his hips to hold him down.

Louis nearly forgot where his own hand was, wrapped tightly around Liam's cock but absolutely still as he'd become too distracted by Liam's hands on his hips. Liam moved his hips to thrust into Louis' hand, grunting softly as he stared down at Louis with a smirk that was nothing less than predatory.

"Guess I'll be the one teaching the lesson, eh?" Liam's smirk grew as he leaned down to breathe into Louis' ear, " _Mr. Tomlinson_."

Louis couldn't stop the loud moan escaping his mouth after Liam's words, and he also couldn't help both of his hands dropping to his sides to grip the sheets but thankfully Liam didn't seem to mind. He began kissing down Louis' neck, sinking his teeth into the tendon whenever Louis started to squirm underneath him.

Liam dragged one hand up Louis' body, sending a wave of goosebumps across Louis' skin in its path, tapping his fingers against Louis' mouth before he parted his lips. He eagerly sucked them into his mouth, causing Liam to groan softly as he tried to pull Louis' pants down with his other hand. Louis lifted his hips just enough to help, whimpering and trying to follow Liam's fingers when they were pulled from his mouth.

"Ah," Liam tutted softly, "don't you want to be a good boy?"

Louis whined again, his hips rutting up against Liam's thigh before Liam was able to pin them down again. He leaned down and bit Louis' collarbone, sucking the skin around to bruise his pale form again. It distracted Louis so much that he almost didn't register Liam pushing his legs forward to plant his feet on the bed beneath them.

He certainly noticed it a moment later when one of Liam's wet fingers traced the outline of his hole and he gasped loudly.

"Liam!" Louis moaned as Liam slowly pushed his finger in, his mouth still attached to Louis' collarbone. Unable to contain himself, Liam slowly started rutting against Louis' hip and murmuring softly with his lips pressed closely to his skin.

"That's it," he whispered, "d'you like that, love?"

Louis whimpered, nodding his head furiously in response to Liam's question.

"So do I," Liam breathed out with a groan, "look at you, you're fucking gorgeous."

Louis whined again when Liam added another finger, grinding his hips down to meet Liam's hand in a desperate attempt for more contact. Liam chuckled before lifting his head back up so he could whisper into Louis' ear.

"Touch yourself. Wanna see you come."

Louis groaned, letting go of the sheets underneath them to curl one hand around the back of Liam's neck to bring their lips back together while he wrapped his other hand around his cock and moaned into Liam's mouth. Liam grinned against Louis' mouth, pushing his fingers further inside him to press against his prostate.

"Fuck!" Louis cried out, throwing his head back against the pillows while Liam propped himself up on his elbow, running his fingers through Louis' hair and tugging hard when he saw how Louis' hand on himself sped up.

"God, Louis," Liam moaned as he looked down at Louis' hand wrapped tightly around his cock and stroking fast.

Keeping his fingers firmly pressed against Louis' prostate, Liam slipped down and wrapped his mouth around the head of Louis' cock. Letting out another long moan, Louis' hand stilled for a moment. Liam pulled off quickly and looked up at Louis, twisting his fingers to push them deeper inside.

"Don't stop," he said before sucking Louis' cock back into his mouth. Louis whimpered as he started stroking himself even faster than before, already so close to the edge that he was desperate to come.

"Li-Liam, I'm—" Louis cried out again, his hips jerking upwards as he started to come. Liam kept sucking, swallowing around Louis' cock while pressing his own hips down against the bed to get his own greatly-needed friction.

Liam slowly lifted his head and pulled his fingers back from Louis, lying down next to him and watching as he fought to catch his breath. Liam wrapped his hand around his own cock, sucking in a sharp breath as he started stroking slowly.

Louis rolled onto his side to bring their lips back together, sucking Liam's tongue into his mouth before he pulled away and slid down his body.

"My turn," he breathed out as he pushed Liam's hand away, smirking up at him as he stuck his tongue out to lick teasingly at the tip.

"Louis," Liam whimpered, absolutely not in the mood to be teased any more.

"Don't worry, love." Louis smirked once more before he took Liam in his mouth, swallowing him down to the hilt almost at once. Liam let out a long moan and forced himself to keep his hips still.

Liam started murmuring praise mixed with profanities, knowing full well that he wasn't going to last long after being worked up so much with all the things he'd done to Louis. His breathing became heavier as Louis sucked harder, arching his back as Louis swirled his tongue just right across the head.

"Fucking—shit—Louis!" Liam's breath caught as he spilled into Louis' mouth, letting out a shuddering breath as Louis suddenly pulled off and jerked Liam through his orgasm. Louis let out a soft moan as Liam's come covered his chest.

"God, that's hot," he muttered, dragging a finger through the mess and sucking it off the tip.

"You're telling me," Liam replied in a wrecked voice with a chuckle, watching as Louis cleaned himself off. He curled up against Liam and let out a deep breath, brushing his lips against the skin of Liam's neck in a light kiss before smiling.

"I like you," he mumbled softly, tracing an invisible line across Liam's chest. He felt Liam chuckle before he heard it, smiling wider as Liam's arm pulled tighter around his shoulders.

"I like you too."

"Will you stay?" Louis asked, even softer than before.

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" Liam replied as he kissed Louis' forehead. "Not even sure my legs still work after all that."

"Perfect," Louis replied with a laugh as he reached across Liam to turn off the light on the bedside table. "Because I fully intend on a needing another lesson tomorrow morning."

Liam gasped as Louis nuzzled against his neck before lightly sinking his teeth into the tendon, sending a shudder down Liam's spine.

" _Mr. Tomlinson!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
